


Shattering Peace

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks Person A in the face.





	

Ralph wakes before Ted, and can’t help but wonder how he got such a wonderful partner. Ted is facing away from him, but, if Ralph leans up on his elbow, he can see Ted’s sleeping face; he really is incredibly handsome. Ralph thinks back to the time he—

_SMACK!_

“Ow!” Ralph yells as Ted rolls over, his hand smacking Ralph in the face.

Ralph lurches into an upright position, hunching forward, grimacing in pain. Beside him, Ted sits up bolt upright, staring at him with wide eyes. Ralph grabs his nose, relieved to find it isn’t bleeding, but it bloody hurts.

“What’d I do?” Ted says, alarmed.

“You hit my bloody face!” Ralph cries, but, as he stares at Ted, he starts to laugh. When he thinks about it, this is actually quite funny.

Ted apologises repeatedly, hugging him tightly, asking if he wants the icepack for his nose, but Ralph just can’t stop laughing.

After a while, Ted, seeming to realise that Ralph is indeed fine, starts to chuckle too. They both giggle like mad, until Ralph even forgets what woke him up.

“That was a bit of a cock up, wasn’t it?” Ted says.

Ralph has to agree.


End file.
